Caffeine Rush And Confessions
by MitsukiNori
Summary: A little stand-alone one-shot which splits off from my in-progress story 'Hitachiin Hookup'. HikaXTsuki pairing!


*Smiles* A little HikaXTsuki One-shot that splits off of my story, Hitachiin Hookup! -In this story Mitsuki's cousin's name is Vitani, but it's really the same person as Felicity... Just because this is a HikaXTsuki pairing doesn't mean Hitachiin Hookup is! Oh yeah, and this is told in Mitsuki's point of view!!! Please review! (And if you like this, please read Hitachiin Hookup, if you haven't already!!!)

* * *

I stared at Hikaru, as he yawned for (and I WAS counting) what was the twelfth time since he entered the classroom that morning. "You okay, Hikaru-kun?" I asked, tilting my head in thought, giving him an edge of a smile. "Didn't sleep--" Hikaru was cut off by another yawn. His thirteenth. "Well... Maybe you should go find some coffee? I know we have some real coffee in the back of the cabinet with the instant stuff... Because I'm not letting you sleep in class." Hikaru just nodded as he stood up to leave the classroom.

"Where's Hikaru going, Mitsuki-chan?" Kaoru asked me, as he walked over to my desk. "To drink some coffee from the music room's kitchen... Did Hikaru-kun seriously not sleep last night?" Kaoru's face turned questionably red, to which I quirked an eyebrow. "What makes you think that I would know?!" My other eyebrow now rose as well, "I assume that you two talk to each other... I just assumed you would know these things." I sighed. "Hm... You seem pretty tired, yourself." Kaoru commented. I shook my head, glancing out the window. "Just thinking. Don't worry, I'm still my good old self!"

"So are you going to confess today, Mitsuki?" I heard my cousin, Vitani ask in a cheerfully evil and teasing voice. I immediately shot my glare at her, "Shut. Up. And not unless Hikaru gets on an uncontrollable caffeine rush." I said, waving to Kaoru as he walked away, probably to make sure Hikaru hadn't decided to just skip class for a nap. (I had assumed that he was no longer listening.) "Well, in case of a chance, do you promise?" I stared at Vitani, thinking on the promise she wanted me to make. "Sure, sure, I promise. If Hikaru gets a caffeine rush, I'll confess."

During class, the signs had started small. A few twitches of the finger, then his legs started bouncing, more and more until the bell ranged and-- "Yes!!!" He jumped up in exclamation... _'Oh please tell me he isn't really?! Hikaru you can't seriously be having a caffeine rush! Please!'_ I pleaded with Hikaru, until I realized he couldn't hear my thoughts. I wished he could, if only so he wouldn't be... Well, worse than usual, as some people were probably thinking.

"Looks like Hikaru has a caffeine rush..." Kaoru casually commented to Vitani and Adam. My eyes widened, did Kaoru have to make it so damn clear?! As we walked to the refectory, led by Hikaru who was chasing Tamaki (who happened to be near by sad misfortune) for some unknown reason, Vitani gave me a broad smirk. "Shut up!" I snapped. "I didn't say anything!" She said, which was true... "I know... And I really do..." _'I really hope he doesn't remember anything when this is all over with...'_

I walked over to where Hikaru was, up at the counter where students ordered their lunches, holding up the now non-existent line, by going into something about what he usually eats, and I don't know what... I placed my hand on his head, pushing him down a bit, just so he would stop rambling. I smiled at the server, "He'll have his usual lunch set B." I said, pushing Hikaru forward to take his food, when the tray was set before him. Hikaru started go on again about who knows what, in a very loud, clear, and annoying tone, as I followed him to an empty table, if only to make sure he didn't get himself killed. "Hikaru-kun?" He continued on, as he sat in his seat. I leaned down to his ear to whisper my simple precious words in his ear...

When was done, I took a step back. Then another... And another... "So! I'll see at the Host Club later! I'm going to go..." I waved my arms around before finally pointing to where I assumed the door was. "That way... Bye!" With that I ran off. _'He better not remember later... I don't want to get turned down...' _

"Good morning!!!" I greeted when I entered the third music room later that day, trying to act like I hadn't made an embarrassing confession that same day. "Don't you mean 'good afternoon', Mitsuki-chan?" Haruhi asked. I blinked, "Err... Isn't that what I said?" I retorted, _kind of, sort of _lying.

"Oh, Mitsuki-chan, guess who's finally over his caffeine rush!" My attention was drawn by Kaoru, who was pointing to his brother with his thumb. Hikaru gave me a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway. Mitsuki-chan, could you come here a sec?" He asked me. I nodded, "Sure..." I mumbled, obediently walking over to Hikaru, trying to keep my breathing at a regulated pace. _'Please tell me he doesn't remember and isn't going to turn me down in front of everyone...'_ I inwardly prayed, as Hikaru stood up from his spot on one of the couches.

I think I spaced out for a second because next thing I knew Hikaru was leaning even closer to me. "I'm in love with you, too, Mitsuki-chan." He whispered into my ear. My eyes widened once again, as I felt Hikaru's warm lips upon my own...

When Hikaru pulled away from, though he only did so a little, he was wearing a successful smirk. Which made it feel like... "Hikaru." My fingers twitched as I said his name. "Hm?" Was his 'innocent' reply. "Why do I have a feeling that this was a set up?" I asked. He was silent. I continued, "Furthermore. Why do I have a feeling that a certain brother of yours was the mastermind?" "Eheh..."

"HITACHIINS!!!"


End file.
